The Tension of Opposites
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have a bet to see who can prank each member of the glee club, and Santana and Brittany are the judges. The winner of each round gets a sexy time activity of their choosing. Set in season two, established Faberry. Written for the Faberrycon Fanfic Funraiser.


**A/N: This story was written for a prompt for the Faberrycon Fanfic Fundraiser. The prompt was: **_**Rachel and Quinn have a bet to see who can prank each member of the new directions best, judged by Santana and Britt, the winner of each round gets to choose the sexy time activity of their choice. (season 2 "roster" so no Matt) **_**As per the request; it will be set in season two, established Faberry; I don't know when or how they got together so that will be up to your imagination but they've been together for a while.**

**Warning: Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, or any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**The Tension of Opposites**

"What the shit are you talking Berry?" Santana asked with her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you mean a bet?" She looked at her two friends who had stopped her and Brittany from leaving the choir room after glee club rehearsal. "And I swear to fuck if this has anything to do with you two getting your freak on in the bathroom again… I will," Santana couldn't even finish because she shivered at the thought; and with that Quinn giggled.

"Look Rachel and I just wanted to try and spice things up a little and-"

"That's it… I'm out," Santana waved her hands and started to leave the room.

"You'll get to watch us punk the glee club kids and you and Brittany will decide whether or not Quinn's prank or my prank was better," Rachel said all in one breath and that had Santana stopping in her tracks. She took a deep breath and faced her friends again.

"Brittany and I will decide?" She had her arms crossed over her chest and Rachel nodded wildly while flashing her beaming smile. "And what are the terms?"

"Quinn and I will each play a prank on a member or members of the glee club and you two will decide which prank was better. It'll be the best two out of three to make it more fun."

"But why?" Santana asked but quickly continued. "And please don't say anything else about you and Quinn's ugh," she shuddered and didn't finish her thought.

"No, Quinn was teasing you there is nothing wrong with our sex-"

"Rachel," Santana cut her off. "Make your point."

"Right… the glee club has been a little lack luster lately and with regionals coming up I think it would be good to lighten the mood a bit; Mr. Schue is driving us all crazy and there is all this tension," Rachel shrugged. "We just thought it would be fun."

"And what does the winner get?" Brittany asked and Santana bowed her head and cringed. She didn't want or need to know the gross details of what Rachel and Quinn do behind closed doors; but her sweet, and sometimes naughty girlfriend loved details.

"Well Quinn and I decided that the winner of each round will get a sexual favor of her choosing," Brittany smiled and nodded while Santana gagged.

"Ugh! Fucking hell Berry just please," she motioned with her hand for Rachel to continue without saying anymore; Rachel merely chuckled.

"The winner of the whole game will get a romantic night out of her choosing."

"Gross… that's even worse."

"Will you do it?" Quinn cut in; she was tired of Santana's antics and just wanted an answer.

"We're in," Santana said as she looked at Brittany for confirmation. Brittany was nodding in agreement.

"Yes!" Rachel shouted.

"All right," Quinn said at the same time with a mischievous grin on her face. "We start tomorrow," she continued and Santana nodded before pulling Brittany out of the room. Quinn then turned to Rachel.

"This is going to be so much fun," Rachel said with excitement and Quinn reached out and pulled her close, until they were inches apart.

"I want you," Quinn husked, Rachel's megawatt smile only widened, and she narrowed her eyes. Before she could say anything; Quinn's lips were on hers and she was willingly opening her mouth to accept Quinn's tongue. As Quinn's tongue filled her mouth all she could think about was how lucky she was to be kissing this girl.

And not because she was formerly the head cheerleader; although that was hot.

And not because she was the most beautiful girl in the school; although that was good too.

But because Quinn loved her, and she showed her every single day that they've been dating. And she had never been this happy in her life.

And she hoped it would last forever.

"Have me then," she suggested when the kiss broke and she could feel her limbs again. And that was how Rachel found herself in Quinn's car, driving toward Quinn's house.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Before school the next day both girls put in place their plans for the day. Rachel's target was going to be Artie, Tina, and Mike while Quinn had chosen to prank Sam.

It was almost time for their morning glee rehearsal and both girls waited and watched as their pranks unfolded.

Quinn's was first.

As Quinn met Santana and Brittany at the lockers across from Sam's she leaned against one locker and pressed her books against her chest… Rachel walked over a moment later.

"Hey baby," she greeted Quinn with a kiss.

"Hey," Quinn said against those amazing lips before Rachel backed off. She took one of her hands off of her books and took Rachel's hand, their fingers interlocked.

"What are we doing here Q?" Santana questioned.

"Waiting," Quinn explained with her evil glare directed at Sam's locker; her tone was filled with the same head bitch evil.

"Waiting for what?" Santana asked with snark. "For Berry to stop dressing like an overgrown toddler… cuz I wouldn't hold my breath," she continued and then laughed at her own joke; both Rachel and Quinn just rolled their eyes but otherwise ignored Santana's comment.

"No… I'm waiting for my prank to happen."

"Ohhh," Santana dragged the word out and directed her eyes to where Quinn was looking. "What is it?"

"You'll see," Quinn teased and Santana scoffed.

"Who are you pranking?" Brittany asked.

"Sam," Quinn replied simply with another evil glint in her eyes. Brittany smiled and then all three of the other girls also directed their attention toward Sam's locker.

It was several moments later when Sam approached his locker.

"It's time," Quinn said and the other girls smiled in anticipation of what Quinn had done. They all watched as Sam opened his locker and just like every morning he picked up one of his _many_ tubes of lip-chap; and when he tried to remove the cap it wouldn't come off. He tried several times… even hitting the cap end against his locker. After giving up, he tossed the tube back into his locker and pulled out another one…

With the same results.

Behind him the girls giggled.

"You glued the caps on?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded.

"How many of them?"

"All of them," and both she and Santana laughed.

"That's mean," Brittany said.

"That's fucking hilarious Q," Santana then turned her attention back to Sam as he struggled with tube after tube. Once he had tried at least twenty of them, he gave up. He threw the last one into his locker, slammed the door shut, and stormed off. Once he was gone all of the girls joined Santana in her giggling.

"Nice one Q… think you can top that Berry?"

"I do," she answered confidently.

"So when does yours happen?" Brittany wondered.

"It should unfold in the choir room," she said stepping away from the lockers; Quinn followed as they were still holding hands.

"Hm," Santana hummed to herself as she was definitely intrigued. She and Brittany soon followed Quinn and Rachel into the choir room.

/

Rachel was sitting proudly in the front row seat; Quinn was to her right with her arm draped across the back of Rachel's chair; behind them sat Santana and Brittany. As the rest of the glee kids started to file in the girls were eagerly awaiting Rachel's prank and they weren't disappointed… not even Quinn; although she was sure she was going to lose the first round of the bet.

And Quinn was competitive and hated losing.

Although sexual favors for Rachel Berry was hardly a loss.

When Tina stormed into the room and all four girls looked at her. She was pissed; that much was obvious- but it wasn't until Mike followed her in that they found out why.

"Are you kidding me Mike?" She wheeled around and he saw the anger in her eyes. "Seriously, if you're into that then that is fine… it's ugh!" She held her hands up in the air and walked away from him to catch her breath and get her thoughts together. As for Mike he was even more confused than he had been before.

All he knew was he walked up to his locker and Tina was standing in front of the open locker door; he often let Tina use his locker for some of her stuff. But as soon as he got there she shot him a dirty look, stormed toward the choir room, and he followed her.

"Tina, what are you talking about?"

"This Mike," she held up a folded piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"Like you don't know!" She shouted and he winced; he had never seen her so angry with him before.

"No… I don't."

"Did you think I wouldn't find your little love note?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mike was not only confused; but now he was getting angry as well.

_Did she really think he would cheat on her?_

"THIS!" She yelled again and this time she threw the crumpled up paper at him.

"Whoa… what's going on yo?" Artie's voice came from behind them as he rolled into the room.

And Tina groaned at the sight of him.

And everyone heard it.

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all raised their eyebrows with intrigue.

While the rest of the glee kids were filing into the room they were all surprised by what was happening in front of them.

"And you!" Tina approached Artie and was pointing a finger practically in his face. Meanwhile, Mike was opening the piece of paper Tina had thrown at him. "Did you think I'd actually let you get away with it? Are you still mad that Mike and I fell in love over the summer?" Artie was staring at her and he was just as confused as Mike was. "Really Artie, you're so petty that you'd try to steal my boyfriend?"

It was silent for a beat as Tina's words were sinking in; and Mike looked up from the note.

"WHAT!?" Artie and Mike shouted at the same time and Santana laughed loudly.

"UGH! Don't play dumb," Tina looked between the two boys. "I read the note."

"Well I didn't write it," Artie defended.

"Are you serious Tina?" Mike asked her and then she could see the confusion and slight hurt on his face. "I love you," he said softly and she melted. She began to realize that there was no way this could be true and if she hadn't been blinded by sheer anger she would've realized it sooner.

Meanwhile everyone else was either laughing like Santana or confused like Finn.

"This is priceless," Kurt said quietly with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait," Finn said. "Artie and Mike are gay too?"

"No," both boys told him again at the same time.

"I love Tina," Mike said looking at the girl who was now smiling at her amazing boyfriend.

"A-And I… still love Brittany," Artie reluctantly admitted and Brittany felt bad for him.

Santana merely smirked.

"Tina… I would never do that to you, even if I were into guys," Artie continued.

"Neither would I," Mike stepped closer to her. He took Tina's hands into his and smiled down at her. Tina's anger was now completely gone. "You're it for me Tina… I love you," he said again and she smiled. "And while Artie is cool and all, he's not really my type," Tina giggled at that because really, _what was she thinking_.

"I believe you," Mike smiled and then she turned her attention to Artie. "I believe you too."

"Thanks," he replied.

"But who wrote this?" Tina was now holding the note; having taken it from Mike.

"I did," Rachel admitted and got to her feet. As she moved three sets of eyes glared at her.

And most of the other kids in the room laughed.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why?" Mike, Artie, and Tina asked respectively.

"It's…" she almost said it was a bet but she didn't want anyone to know yet. They still had at least one more round. "It was just a joke… like a prank," she saw Tina's surprise turn right back into anger.

"I'm sorry what?"

"It's just with regionals coming up… we've all been a little stressed and I thought it would be fun… to-to like," she shrugged before finishing. "Break the tension." She could see the anger leaving Tina; and that was because Tina was starting to see how funny the whole thing actually was and she grinned.

"B-But… why me?" She looked back at Artie and Mike. "I mean why us?"

"Oh… it wasn't just you," Rachel's smiled widened. She was glad no one was really mad. "Quinn pranked Sam earlier."

"How?"

"She glued all the caps of his lip-chap on," and with that Tina lost all pretenses of anger and she laughed loudly… Artie and Mike soon joined in.

Everyone did.

Except Sam.

"Hey," he whined as he looked over at Quinn. "Not cool dude," she could tell he really wasn't mad and she shrugged.

"Sorry," she told him casually and Sam merely smiled.

Once Mr. Schuester walked in and rehearsal began everyone was feeling less tension.

It had worked.

But then Mr. Schuester began to talk about the importance of regionals and everyone felt the tension creeping back in.

_Fucking Mr. Schuester_- Rachel thought.

/

Once the bell rang and everyone left except for Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Rachel and Quinn turned to face their friends.

"So?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips; Santana and Brittany's eyes met and they nodded in agreement. And then Santana looked at Quinn.

"Sorry Q… but we gotta give it to the shrimp on this one."

"YESSS!" Rachel shouted with a fist pump and Quinn couldn't help but smile at her adorable girlfriend.

"It's cool," she said aloofly knowing that Rachel's prank was better than hers; but she was already planning her next prank.

And she knew she was going to win the next round.

And again sex with Rachel was hardly a loss.

When Brittany and Santana had left the room; Quinn turned to face Rachel. She narrowed her eyes and Rachel could see the desire in them.

And it turned her the hell on.

"So," Quinn husked and stepped closer causing Rachel to become even more aroused. "What do you want?" Rachel nearly pressed herself against Quinn.

"You'll find out later…" Rachel teased and narrowed her eyes as well. "…In the shower." She finished before leaving the room.

And Quinn's mouth fell open.

And her panties were soaked.

And suddenly she couldn't wait for the day to be over.

Losing had never felt so good.

And she couldn't wait to _feel_ all of it.

* * *

Rachel pressed her hands against the cool tile of the shower wall; she tilted her head back, and let the water cascade down her neck and over the rest of her heated body. When she felt Quinn's breath on her neck she smirked. Quinn brushed the hair away from her neck and she tilted her head to the side and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

When Quinn's lips pressed against her neck a moan fell from her lips and she felt Quinn smile into her neck.

"Mm," Rachel hummed. "Touch me."

"I am," Quinn breathed against her neck and Rachel did all she could to not roll her eyes because she obviously knew Quinn was touching her but she wanted Quinn's hands too. And just as she was about to tell her; she felt Quinn's hands grazing slight against her outer thighs and she trembled at the girl's touch.

Like always.

And then those hands were moving up her thighs, to her hips, and then around her waist where they settled on her belly.

"Mm, Quinn… more," Rachel pleaded and Quinn very reluctantly pulled her lips away from that incredible neck.

"Kiss me," she demanded and Rachel turned her head. As soon as their eyes met they both saw a fire burning deep down. It was the same fire that had fueled their friendship before they had started dating, and the same fire that fueled their anger toward each other at the very beginning of school… but that was all because there was a desperate longing for each other that neither of them knew how to deal with and now... now they got to have each other whenever and as long as they wanted; but the fire was still there.

And it was burning just as bright.

"Kiss me," Quinn repeated and this time it was a lot less demanding and with a lot more desire; and this time Rachel complied. She took one hand off of the wall, cupped the back of Quinn's head, and brought their lips together in a fierce kiss that although alive with passion was also filled with love. And as Quinn opened her mouth to accept Rachel's tongue she brought one hand up and cupped Rachel's breast, causing her to moan into the kiss.

Rachel felt Quinn's hot center pressed against her ass and that drove her even crazier than she already was and then Quinn's hand was on her breast and she felt it on every inch of her body.

"Ohhhh," Rachel moaned as she pulled out of the kiss and let her head fall back against Quinn's shoulder once more. Quinn resumed her assault on Rachel's neck and let her other hand slide down Rachel's belly, down her pelvis, and Rachel sucked in a breath as Quinn's fingers slipped through her wetness. And as soon as Rachel felt Quinn's fingers she became wetter and she put her hand back against the wall.

Quinn moaned when she pushed two fingers into her sexy girlfriend. She loved the feeling of how tight Rachel was and how they fit together so perfectly.

"Oh fuck," Rachel said as Quinn began pushing in and out; she was bucking her hips down and basically riding Quinn's fingers.

"Oh god baby, you're so hot," Quinn said as she moved her free hand off of Rachel's breast and down her abs. She gripped her by the waist to have a better hold on the girl that was now riding her fingers. Quinn pumped, Rachel grinded and several minutes later Rachel's body began shaking and her fingers curled against the wall.

Quinn was having trouble moving her fingers as Rachel's body tightened around them. She held on tight as Rachel's body writhed with ecstasy. She leaned forward and began leaving tender kisses down the back of Rachel's neck.

Quinn's lips on her neck caused Rachel's already amazing orgasm to intensify and she reached back and gripped Quinn's hair kind of roughly as her orgasm reached its peak.

"Ohhhhh yes, Oh Quinn… you're so good," she shook through the most intense moments of her enjoyment. "I-I… fuck, I… love you so much."

"I love you too," Quinn husked and felt Rachel's body starting to come down from the heights that it was at. Once she could move her fingers again she began moving them again; slower this time… and she was tenderly bringing Rachel back down to earth.

Once her legs were no longer jelly; Rachel put all of her weight on them again; and once Quinn felt that she released her from her own grip. Rachel then turned in Quinn's arms and felt those wonderful arms slide around her waist.

"That was…" Rachel trailed off because while sex with Quinn was always amazing this was even better.

"Did I complete the terms of the bet?" Quinn asked with a teasing tone and Rachel giggled.

"More than…" she trailed off again.

"Good," Quinn said and then she smirked. "Because I plan on winning the next round," she winked and Rachel giggled again.

"I'm okay with that; I mean losing this bet isn't really losing is it?"

"Not even a little," Quinn said honestly and she could almost see Rachel swoon. And then she moaned because Rachel was pressing her hot, wet body against her and she suddenly couldn't think straight.

"I want you," Rachel said and her voice was laced with desire and naughtiness.

"But that wasn't part of the deal," Quinn said and her voice was quivering with a bit of her own wanting. She wanted nothing more than for Rachel to return the favor but her need to tease a little was always fun.

"Actually… the terms of the bet were a sexual favor of the winner's choosing."

"And you chose shower sex."

"And now I'm choosing to go down on you until you pass out," Rachel challenged and Quinn could only moan. "Will you let me Quinn?" Quinn couldn't find words so she just nodded.

And once they were out of the shower and into Rachel's bed… Rachel completed her mission.

And Quinn did pass out; after two amazing orgasms.

And by the time they went to school the next morning Quinn no longer felt like a loser… and today… she would definitely be the winner.

* * *

Quinn got to school earlier than usual because on normal days she would pick Rachel up and drive her to school but today; Rachel was on a mission. Quinn had gotten a text from her the night before saying she needed to do something for her prank and that she'd meet her at school. This intrigued Quinn but it was fine because she needed to work on some things for her own prank.

She took the opportunity of getting there early to set her plan in motion; she knew Puck would also be at school early because he liked to use the school gym to work out for free.

And Puck was her prank target.

Quinn walked toward the boys' locker room; when she got there she went inside. She was immediately hit with gross boy smell and she curled her lip in disgust. She knew that in order to make this work she was going to have to put in an extra effort; she was going to have to flirt with Puck… a least a little.

And that thought alone had her curling her lip even more.

_Gross_- she thought.

And then she remembered the bet and how much she wanted to win. It was those thoughts that caused her to find the will to do what she had to do. She pushed aside all the nauseating feelings about flirting with Puck; as well as the gross smell, and she approached him.

When she walked over he was lying on the weight bench doing presses, she swallowed hard.

"Hey Puck," she nearly purred as she walked by his head and her fingers glided across the bar.

"Uh… Um h-hey," he said cautiously.

"Looking good," Quinn husked and held back a gag. With that Puck placed the bar back down and sat up.

"What's going on Quinn?"

"Just complimenting you is all," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah but why, you don't compliment me; and the last time I checked… you hate me."

"I don't hate you… you're the father of my baby."

"Ohhh… kay," he drew the word out and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "B-But with everything that happened and-"

"Look Puck," she cut him off. If she didn't get this out now she knew she never would. "Let's not dwell on the past… let's focus on the now and right now," she took a deep breath and pushed through. "I want you," again she nearly purred and again she fought the urge to gag.

And Puck's mouth fell open. It took his a few moments to speak and when he did he surprised her.

"But- But um… what about Rachel?" And with that she smiled.

She smiled because she was proud of him. He was turning out to be a good guy after all.

When it was clear that Quinn wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"I mean I thought you guys were serious and… I just can't do that to Rachel."

"No wait, you've misunderstood."

"Huh?"

"Let me rephrase," she narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. This was it… this was what was going to seal the deal and win her this round of the bet. She placed one hand on each of his shoulders and leaned closer. "Rachel _and I_… want you." Again his mouth fell open and she giggled. "Today… after school, meet me and Rachel at her house," she saw his eyes widen and could pretty much see the nasty little thoughts he was having. "And be prepared to get dirty."

"Oh… oh, oh my go-"

"See you then," she winked and walked out of the room leaving him ready, willing, and able.

And in need of a cold shower.

Once Quinn was back in the hall she laughed to herself.

"What's funny?" Rachel's voice behind her caught her attention and she turned; and then smiled at the sight of her.

"Oh nothing, I was just working on my prank."

"Oh."

"You look good," Quinn told her as she looked her up and down and Rachel swooned.

"Thanks baby," Rachel greeted her with a kiss.

When the first bell rang and the hallways started to fill up Rachel and Quinn made their way to the choir room.

"Is your prank ready?"

"Mm hmm," Rachel hummed with a smirk on her lips.

"When will it play out?"

"In the choir room again," she shrugged. "I'm kind of impatient."

"Nooo," Quinn said sarcastically and Rachel playfully pushed her.

"When will yours happen?"

"After school, at your place."

"Hm," Rachel was intrigued.

/

They had taken their usual seats when Brittany and Santana came in.

"Hey bitches, what's the plan for today?" Santana was rubbing her hands together in excitement; and Rachel and Quinn were glad she was having fun with this too.

"Mine will be soon… Quinn's will be after school at my house," Rachel answered.

"Ugh! So that means I have to go to your house?"

"Santana," Rachel turned in her seat and her tone was disapproving. "You already agreed to help me, Quinn, and my dads dig the hole for our new in-ground Jacuzzi," Santana scoffed.

"When was that?"

"When we told you that if you help you can use it whenever you want," Quinn replied.

"Oh yeah… now I remember. But hanging out at Berry's is never fun," they all knew she was teasing but it didn't matter because at that moment… Kurt walked into the room.

"Oh my-"

"What the fuck!" Quinn and Santana said respectively.

"Wow," Brittany whispered and Rachel said nothing. Instead, she sat there just like she had the day before; proud of herself.

Rachel had pranked Kurt.

Standing before them in what looked like Finn's clothes was Kurt. And he looked really pissed off.

"Which one of you bitches took my clothes?" He shouted, eyeing both Rachel and Quinn. "I know it was one of you because of this dumb ass prank thing you are doing." As he looked back and forth between the two of them; they were looking at his outfit. And so were Brittany and Santana.

In fact, everyone was.

Kurt was wearing… it must've been Finn's football pants. They were loose fitting but still tighter than anything else Kurt could've chosen and he had them pulled up to his knees and a pair of his own knee high boots on. As for the shirt; it looked like he borrowed one of Finn's button down flannel shirts and used a belt around the waist. The sleeves were rolled up and the belt was decorated.

It looked bedazzled actually.

And as Rachel stared at it she smiled because she wasn't the only one that was into bedazzling.

And then she frowned because even in Finn's clothes he still managed to add enough Kurt flair that it didn't look too bad.

Kurt continued to stare and when it was clear that no one was going to answer he became even more annoyed.

"Well," he waved his hands animatedly. "Where… Are. My. Clothes?" By the time he finished he was talking through gritted teeth.

And Santana was laughing loudly; she couldn't hold back any longer.

And neither could Rachel.

"Don't worry Kurt, your clothes are perfectly safe," Rachel said.

"They better be, but where are they?"

"They're at my house," Rachel admitted.

"So you mean to tell me that I have to stay like this…" he paused and then finished with a shout. "ALL DAY!"

"Calm your panties Hummel," Santana said and then snickered. "Or I suppose… it's Finn's panties," she laughed at her own joke and a few of the other kids joined her.

And Kurt growled.

"Listen lady, even though Finn has a god awful fashion sense; worse than Rachel even-"

"Hey!" Rachel and Finn said at the same time; Santana ignored them both and continued to talk to Kurt. "But even with this mess of a choice, you still somehow look… well, not too hideous."

"Thanks Satan, I guess that's as good as can be expected," he shot Rachel a dirty look. "And at least you left me one pair of my own shoes."

"It was for your safety Kurt," she told him. "I mean you would've probably broken your neck trying to walk around in Finn's huge shoes."

"I agree," Kurt said.

"Hey," Finn repeated and they both ignored him. Kurt finally took his seat and glared at Rachel.

"But I want my clothes back!"

"Okay… meet me at my house after school," and once her eyes were off of him she smirked; her prank was a success and Kurt's anger was minimal.

Santana leaned over toward Quinn which also caught Rachel's attention.

"Um… I hope you have a good one planned today Q or else I think the midget just won this game," Rachel smiled wide but she saw nothing but confidence in her girlfriend.

"I'm not worried," was all she said.

And those remained her last words on the subject until they got to Rachel's house after school.

/

After convincing Santana and Brittany to help load the three suitcases and twelve trash bags of Kurt's clothes into his car, Kurt left and the four girls were now sitting in the living room. Rachel's dads would both be home soon and Rachel was told not to start the Jacuzzi project without them; so the girls were just hanging out.

"So Q… when is your prank going to happen?"

"Soon," Quinn replied after checking the time.

"Will it be before my dads get here because they'll want to get right to work and-" she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing; she looked at Quinn who was now wearing an evil smirk.

"No worries babe, it's happening now," she said before she got to her feet and walked over to the door. When she tugged it open Puck was standing there with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey Puck," Quinn purred and Rachel felt jealousy spread throughout her body. Brittany curled her lip and Santana scoffed.

"Um Quinn… that's nasty," she said and Puck's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Why are they here?" He asked with excitement and Quinn fought her laughter. "Are they here to get dirty too?"

"Yes they are," Quinn winked and moved aside so that he could walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as he walked closer and Quinn was following behind him. She was trying to keep her jealousy in check but it was hard.

"He's here to help," Quinn said before he could say anything and she noticed his eyebrow arched but then a smile crossed those lips.

"Yeah _help_," he used air quotes. "So where do you guys want to um… do it?"

"Outside, where do you think?" Santana said and her tone was a cross between confusion and annoyance.

"Outside?" He was now confused but again after a moment he smirked again. "Kinky… let's do it," this time Santana, Brittany, and Rachel were grossed out; but they said nothing. Quinn just withheld a laugh and walked toward the back entrance of Rachel's house, Puck followed. And then so did the other three.

Once outside Quinn picked up one of the shovels and handed it to Puck.

"What's this?"

"It's a shovel," she said simply. Now Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were intrigued, it was obvious this was Quinn's prank but none of them knew what it was exactly.

"Yeah I know that Quinn… but what I am I supposed to do with this, you said we were going to…" he trailed off and looked her up and down and Rachel growled under her breath. "Get dirty," he finished.

"Oh hell to the no!" Rachel shouted and it was as if she was channeling Mercedes in that moment. Quinn felt a ping of pride and desire for her girl in that moment but she pushed it aside and spoke before Rachel could say any more.

"We are going to get dirty," she heard Rachel growl again. "All of us… see we're helping Rachel's dads dig a hole for their new Jacuzzi."

"Huh?" Puck's mouth fell open and this time his eyes weren't lighting up at the prospect of a threesome… or an orgy. "Wait… what?"

"We need your he-" she started to repeat but Puck cut her off.

"You said you wanted me-"

"Ew," Santana said but he continued.

"You said you and Rachel wanted me."

"Eww," this time it was Rachel.

"You said you wanted to get dirty with me," he finished and Quinn gestured to the shovel once more.

"I did… we want your help digging the hole."

"But I shaved my balls for this!" He shouted and pointed to his crotch area. Santana laughed, both Rachel and Quinn were grossed out. Brittany was smiling, and standing behind them all was Rachel's fathers.

"Um… is there a reason why you needed to shave your balls for shoveling, Noah?" Hiram asked and Santana doubled over laughing.

"You pranked me," Puck said to Quinn and his voice sounded a little hurt.

"Yeah I did," and with that he stormed out of the yard toward his car.

"Puck it was just a joke," Quinn called after him. She knew he would get over it so she wasn't too worried.

"Kids these days," Leroy said as he and his husband grabbed two shovels.

"You," laugh. "Win," more laughing. "Quinn," Santana continued. "That was epic."

"Yeah," Brittany continued. "Sorry Rach, your prank was good too but this was perfect," Rachel could only smile. As she locked eyes with Quinn and saw the desire burning deep within them she couldn't help but think that maybe losing wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

After climbing in the backseat of Quinn's car, Rachel was straddling Quinn as they kissed. Quinn was gripping Rachel's back tightly and she wanted more… so, so much more. And as her fingers dug into Rachel's back, Rachel broke the kiss and began kissing down Quinn's throat to her neck.

"Rach, I-I need…" she trailed off when her words turned into a moan. Rachel smiled into that delectable neck.

"What do you need baby?" She husked before she pulled back and met Quinn's eyes; and what she saw in those dark hazel eyes was a combination of wanton lust and pure desire.

And that look alone had her panties wet.

"I… I want you," Quinn breathed.

"How?" Rachel continued and it may have been meant as a question but all Quinn heard was teasing. "How do you want this to happen Quinn… this is your prize after all?"

"I want your fingers."

"Okay."

"I want to ride them," Quinn continued and her hips involuntarily bucked up into Rachel; and this time it was Rachel that moaned.

She quickly rolled off of Quinn's lap and took the seat beside her and within a second Quinn moved over and straddled her. And just like that the roles were reversed.

Quinn ground her hips down into Rachel's hips and both girls moaned.

"Fuck Quinn, you should win more often."

"I plan to," Quinn told her in between shallow breaths. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. Even at a time like this Quinn's competitive nature was coming out.

But she understood that perfectly as she was just as competitive; maybe more so.

She forgot what she was thinking about when Quinn ground her hips into Rachel's center eliciting another moan from the girl below her.

"Fingers Rach," it sounded a little like begging and Rachel like it. At those words; and the desperation in Quinn's tone, Rachel lost all need to tease her and she quickly pushed Quinn's panties aside. When her fingers came in contact with all of Quinn's wetness; she moaned yet again.

"You're so wet," she whispered.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed and she circled her hips while still maintaining contact with Rachel's hand. "Baby," she whined but before she could say anymore Rachel pushed two fingers slowly and deep inside. "Oh… oh yes," Rachel's free hand slipped under her shirt and she began caressing Quinn's breast. "Oh… oh yeah," Quinn continued to circle her hips and she was essentially fucking herself on Rachel's fingers. Her hands moved from Rachel's thigh to the bottom of her own shirt. She gripped it, tugged it up, and pulled it over her head in one quick motion. Rachel watched as she then reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Once that was off and it had been flung into the front seat she continued with her task at hand.

_Well Rachel's hand actually_.

Rachel was transfixed as her eyes darted between watching Quinn glide up and down on her fingers and watching Quinn's breasts bounce up and down. Her fingers found one of those perfect, hard nipples and as she toyed with it between her fingers, Quinn leaned forward and taking the hint Rachel sucked the other nipple into her mouth.

"Mm, fuck!" Quinn screamed and gripped Rachel's head with both hands; her fingers tangling in her girl's beautiful hair as she held on for the ride. "Y-You're so good… I love you so much."

"I love you," Rachel mumbled around the nipple in her mouth. She could tell that Quinn was close and she didn't want to miss this.

There was nothing better than watching Quinn Fabray have an orgasm; especially since the girl was falling apart by her own hand; literally. That thought alone was enough to bring Rachel to the edge of ecstasy herself.

She opened her eyes and pulled back from Quinn's chest so that she could see. Quinn began to whine at the loss but then Rachel's thumb was on her clit and she was gently rubbing back and forth and in circles; that was when Quinn lost all sense of reason.

"Oh wow… mm, Rachel fuck me," she whisper commanded and Rachel began moving both the two fingers that were inside as well as her thumb faster; while Quinn was slamming her hips down harder and harder; taking those fingers deeper and deeper.

"So…" she panted. "Close," she swallowed hard and then her orgasm engulfed her. "Oh Rachel… Rachel… fuck Rachel," she chanted and if Rachel thought she loved the sight of Quinn coming while riding her; hearing the girl echo her name made it even better. And now Rachel's panties were soaking wet.

When Quinn's hips slowed down, Rachel slowed down as well and together they brought Quinn down from her high.

After shaking through an aftershock when Rachel pulled her fingers out; Quinn slumped into her girlfriend's neck and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Wow," Rachel breathed as she pushed her soaked fingers into her mouth and licked them clean. Quinn had opened her eyes just in time to see her do that and she moaned at the sight.

"Wow is right," Quinn said and Rachel beamed.

"Losing a bet to you is fun."

"I agree," Quinn panted. "B-But," she heard another sigh. "But now I want you."

"That wasn't in the terms of the bet."

"I don't fucking care," Quinn husked. "I need to taste you," and when she said that Rachel's panties became impossibly wetter and she knew resistance was futile.

She wanted it as much as Quinn did.

"Okay…" Rachel trailed off as she looked around at their surroundings. "But, we're in a car."

"Mm hmm."

"So… how would I-"

"Let me get the feelings back in my legs," Quinn said cutting her off. "And I'll show you.

"Mm," this time it was Rachel that moaned.

Several minutes later- when Quinn could move properly without feeling an aftershock- she and Rachel maneuvered around the backseat until Quinn was lying flat against the seat with Rachel straddling her waist.

"Panties off… and sit on my face," Quinn requested and Rachel could only shake with anticipation and need.

"Mmm Quinn, I love it when you talk dirty," she said as she shimmied out of her panties. And Quinn smirked as she watched Rachel crawl up her body until one knee was on each side of her head and as Rachel's mini skirt fell around her head Quinn's smirk turned into a full smile.

_She once had dreams like this._

_And now her dreams were reality_.

"Baby," Rachel whined in need this time and Quinn circled her arms around Rachel's sexy thighs and pulled her girl down onto her waiting tongue. "Ohhh," Rachel let out a long, loud moan as Quinn's tongue filled her and she fought every instinct she had to ride Quinn's face.

Instead she settled for begging.

"Oh Quinn fuck me."

And that was exactly what Quinn did.

* * *

Round three began very much like round two. Quinn drove to school without Rachel; because again Rachel needed to prep for her prank, which left Quinn alone with time to plan her prank because she had yet to come up with one. She knew who her target was… Mercedes.

But she had no idea what to do.

She knew she didn't want to do anything that would come off as mean or hurtful.

As she sat in her car thinking she saw Sam walk by and it hit her. She smiled her evil smile, got out of the car, and followed him inside so that she could set her plan in motion.

She followed him into the learning center; which was where he went for help with his dyslexia.

"Hey Sam," she said sweetly as she sat across from him at the table he had chosen. He smiled in return and he didn't have to ask to know that she wanted something.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Cut to the chase Quinn… I know you want something," she blushed slightly at her obviousness but quickly pushed it aside.

"Okay," she sighed and placed her hands on the table. "Look, I need your help with my prank," to which he chuckled.

"After you pranked me?" He shook his head no and she scoffed.

"Oh come on… I glued your lip-chap caps on…I'll buy you more. I just… I really need your help, I really want to win." She nearly growled and he laughed again.

"Okay fine… who are we pranking?"

"Mercedes."

"No… No way," he was shaking his head again.

"Why not?"

"It's mean."

"It's a harmless prank, all in good fun, to try and keep the tension of regionals away. Just like with everyone else we've pranked." She could see that he was thinking about it.

"Okay, so what is the prank… and why do you need my help?"

"I want Mercedes to think that she has a secret admirer," she said and he shook his head for a third time. "And I want her to think it's you," she continued anyway with a smirk across her lips.

"Nope, no deal."

"C'mon Sam."

"No… it's mean."

"Oh whatever Sam," her smiled was really wide now. "It's just a prank…" she trailed off. "Unless it's not."

"W-W-What?"

"Sam, it's okay… I know you have a crush on Mercedes," he thought about trying to deny it but he knew his expression and reaction had already given it away.

"Fine," he grumbled. "What's your plan?"

"I was thinking, we will write a note and make Mercedes think she has a secret admirer and you can do it… I don't even need to know what it says."

"No… I'll need your help," Sam admitted.

"Okay."

"B-But um… she'll think it's a prank and she'll be mad at you."

"Not when she realizes it's actually real."

"Yeah but she'll be mad until then, at both of us… and you'll have won on a technicality."

"It doesn't matter because the bet will already be over, and Mercedes won't be mad."

"I don't know if I want to risk my friendship," he said honestly. "Do you want to risk yours?"

"Fine," Quinn slammed her hands on the table and got to her feet. "If you don't want the girl Sam, then fine. Sit back quietly and watch when Mercedes finds a guy, who isn't you. And can cry over what might have been," she turned on her heel to storm off.

"Wait!" Sam called and her smile returned as she faced him. "I have an idea."

/

Quinn was walking toward the choir room and she was wondering where Rachel was, school was about to start and as if on cue her phone buzzed with a text message.

From Rachel: _My prank is taking a little longer than expected. I'll meet you in glee club_.

She typed out a quick reply.

From Quinn: _Okay_.

She tucked her phone away and walked into the choir room. She saw that mostly everyone was already there except for Rachel and Mercedes. She took her usual seat in front of Brittany and Santana.

"Yo, where's Berry?"

"Not here yet," she stated the obvious. "Her prank isn't ready y-" before she could finish her thought Rachel entered the room and what Quinn saw took her breath away.

And not in a good way.

And the gasp she let out was heard by the whole glee club.

Standing before them was her girlfriend Rachel but she looked different. And she looked different because all of her amazing beautiful long hair was chopped off. It was now just below her ears.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked everyone happily but her eyes were on Quinn; whose mouth was wide open in shock.

"You look even more like Yentl," Santana snarked.

"_Funny Girl_ actually," Rachel corrected an oblivious Santana. "But that was the point," her eyes were back on Quinn. What do you think?"

"I-I um…" Quinn trailed off. "I don't like it Rachel," she said honestly. "One of my favorite physical things about you is your beautiful hair and I-I just can't believe you did that."

"Does it change how you feel about me?" Quinn got to her feet.

"No… of course not," she said. "It's just hair, it'll grow back and I love you unconditionally." Rachel beamed. "I just can't believe you cut it all off."

"I didn't," Rachel could no longer hold the secret in; and then she tugged the wig off of her head. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "It was my prank!"

"You pranked me!" Quinn shouted and she was angry, that much was obvious; but it was the hurt in her tone that worried Rachel. And Santana's loud laughter didn't help.

"I-I thought it would be fun," Rachel said meekly and Quinn stormed out of the room.

At the same time Mercedes walked in grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess what you guys," she beamed. "I have a secret admirer," Rachel ignored her and took her seat.

"Who cares," Santana said with her arms crossed.

"I care," Mercedes held the note she found in her locker to her chest. Santana rolled her eyes and leaned over Rachel's shoulder.

"That was epic Berry… I'm pretty sure you just won and I don't even know what Quinn had planned."

"Who cares," Rachel repeated her words before she got to her feet and left the room. She didn't want to leave class; especially glee club but she needed to find Quinn.

"Oh… Kay," Santana dragged the word out as Rachel left. "But what is Quinn's prank?" She yelled after her and got no answer.

Sam leaned closer to her.

"I know Quinn's prank, I was helping her."

"Okay," Santana said with attitude and waited.

"Her prank was that she wanted me to be Mercedes' secret admirer," Santana smirked at Quinn's evil mind. "But the real joke is that I really am into Mercedes."

"Gross," was all she said; her smile turning into a lip curl.

"And I'm hoping that after I sing to her, and ask her out… she'll be my girlfriend," he continued as if Santana hadn't said anything.

"Fuck off," Santana crossed her arms. "Quinn's gone soft… must be Rachel's influence," she looked over at Brittany while ignoring Sam's bliss. "Looks like Berry just won this gay little bet of theirs." And Brittany merely nodded.

"Okay it's time," Sam said getting to his feet but Santana wasn't listening anymore.

Santana pouted and silently cursed Quinn and Rachel for escaping before this nightmare had begun. And after the god awful song was over Mercedes and Sam were kissing… and that was even worse.

She continued to pout and she actually wished she was with Rachel and Quinn at this moment.

And then she shuddered at that thought.

/

Rachel found Quinn in the library; the girl was sitting on the floor in between the stacks. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms circling them, and her face pressed against her arms.

"Hey," she said softly and Quinn looked up wearing a small smile at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Hey."

"Mind if I join you?" Quinn didn't answer with words but with a simple nod. Rachel sat down next to her and after a moment she looked over. "I'm sorry… really, I… I thought it was funny."

"To prank me?"

"No, not like that… I-I thought you would think it was funny too."

"Yeah well it wasn't."

"I know that now and I'm sorry… I made a mistake, and I promise Quinn… I'll never prank you again."

"You better not," Quinn said somewhat playfully and Rachel couldn't help but look up and meet her eyes. What she saw was that she seemed okay.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"That depends," Quinn teased and Rachel finally saw her full, real, smile. "How are you going to make this up to me?" And with those words Rachel knew everything was really okay.

And then her own real smile spread across her face.

"Well I was thinking," Quinn saw a flash of evil in Rachel's eyes and she loved it.

It was hot.

"Maybe you and I could prank Finn together," she suggested and Quinn's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Well yeah," she shrugged. "I have this great idea to prank him but… I can't do it without you."

"Okay," Quinn got to her feet and reached for Rachel's hand. "You'll tell me all about it and then we'll prank him tomorrow." Rachel smiled as she took Quinn's hands and got to her feet as well. "And we also have to work out the terms of this round."

"Huh?" Rachel was confused.

"Well, seeing as your prank worked like a charm," Rachel frowned so Quinn quickly continued. "And my prank didn't even happen," she leaned closer and pressed her forehead against Rachel's.

"It seems as though I owe you a sexual favor of your choosing… so tell me Rachel Berry," she winked and Rachel was instantly aroused. "How may I service you?"

Rachel moaned.

Quinn smirked as Rachel regained her composure.

"However you choose Quinn."

"But you won."

"By a technicality," Rachel pulled back to meet those incredible eyes. "And I want you to do whatever you want."

"Hm… well in that case," she draped her arm across Rachel's shoulder and led her out of the library. "I want to make love in your bed."

"Oh Quinn, you're so romantic."

"Shh… I have a reputation to uphold."

"Your secret is safe with me," Rachel teased.

"So now," Quinn began with a beaming smile of her own. "Tell me about this plan you have to prank Finn… I think I'm going to love it."

"You have no idea," Rachel replied with a slight giggle.

* * *

Rachel's back hit her closed bedroom door with a dull thud and Quinn's lips were on her neck.

She was thankful that both of her dads were going to be working late.

"Oh gosh Quinn… you're kind of extra hot today," Rachel panted heavily and Quinn giggled. She pulled away from Rachel's neck and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

_She wasn't the least bit sorry_.

"Don't be," Rachel explained and when Quinn looked into her eyes she saw a look of desire that matched her own.

"I guess I get a little possessive when we fight… I just never want to lose you."

"Not possible babe, you're it for me," Rachel promised and then Quinn's lips were on hers, and Quinn's tongue was sliding into her mouth and against her own tongue.

"Uhhh," she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn curled her hands around Rachel's thighs and pressed herself between them. She could feel the heat from Rachel's center and she wanted more.

"Bed… now," Quinn whispered into Rachel's mouth before she pulled away and saw that Rachel was furiously nodding. Seeing that they were on the same page Quinn reluctantly stepped back and reached for her hand. As Rachel's fingers interlocked with her own she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and smiled shyly.

She thought about how she wanted to give Rachel flowers, and a ring, and babies one minute and then she wanted to fuck her against the wall the next.

_That must be what the definition of passion and desire is._

_And love of course_.

Quinn took another step back and this time when she did Rachel released her hand. Quinn watched as she pulled her shirt up and over her head. Once the shirt was gone her eyes were locked on Rachel who smirked and then reached behind her back. She took a step forward, and Quinn in turn took another step back. Once Rachel's bra was gone and Quinn was met with the sight of her gorgeous topless girlfriend, Rachel stepped forward again and Quinn stepped back again.

When she did this the back of her knees hit Rachel's bed forcing her to sit down. Rachel took the opportunity to step closer and in between Quinn's now open legs.

Quinn couldn't fight her instincts anymore, her hands found their place on Rachel's hips, and she tugged the girl closer.

Rachel moved willingly while also bending slightly. She was hoping to tease Quinn just enough to get what she wanted.

And when Quinn lifted her head and wrapped her lips around her rock hard nipple; Rachel moaned and tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair. She had certainly gotten what she wanted.

"Mm baby," she groaned, she wanted more. Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she pulled her mouth off of the nipple; then she darted her tongue out, and began gently flicking it and rolling it with her tongue.

Rachel endured this for several minutes before she gently pushed Quinn until the girl was now lying fully on her back. Before Quinn could move Rachel was straddling her and crawling up her body.

"I…" she left a kiss on Quinn's abs as she pushed up her shirt. "Want…" another kiss this time to the swell of Quinn's breast. As her shirt was now bunched up around her collarbone; Quinn grasped the shirt and tugged it the rest of the way off. "You," Rachel finally finished with a peck to her lips and Quinn moaned. Rachel was now fully laying on her and their breasts were pressed together.

"You have me."

"You didn't let me finish," Rachel responded in between kisses down her jawline.

"Sorry… Oh, please um… finish," Quinn stammered before she bit down on her bottom lip; Rachel was turning her the hell on.

"I want you," she kissed her again; this time on her left breast as her hand cupped the right one causing Quinn to moan again. "Wrapped around my tongue," Rachel husked and Quinn's hips bucked involuntarily.

Rachel withheld a satisfied chuckle over what her words and actions were doing to her beautiful girlfriend.

"Take me then," Quinn challenged and Rachel growled. Before Quinn could fully get her bra off Rachel was on her knees beside the bed and Quinn's skirt and panties were on the floor somewhere behind Rachel.

"Wow."

"Say it again Quinn."

"Take me," Quinn repeated and she looked down her body at her gorgeous girlfriend and she grinned with pride.

_Rachel Berry was hers_.

"Lick me," Quinn husked and Rachel almost lost herself in that moment. Her eyes were wide with desire; she shook all the thoughts from her head and focused on her task. And since Rachel was one to always take direction she leaned closer, the smell of Quinn was intoxicating… she needed to taste her.

And then she did.

She pressed a sweet kiss to Quinn's clit and Quinn's hips jumped at contact. Rachel then used her hands to hold Quinn's legs apart and her hips down before she pressed forward again. She began slow circles with her tongue against Quinn's clit.

"Oh… oh fuck," Quinn cursed and she reached down, tangled her fingers through Rachel's hair. She tugged harder than she had meant to but she knew it was okay and that Rachel didn't mind.

The pain that Quinn's tugging of her hair was causing only spurred Rachel on. She replaced her tongue with her fingers, and then she drove her tongue deep inside Quinn's hot, wet core.

"Oh fuck, oh yes, oh Rachel," she drew out the girl's name as an orgasm over took her and she began shaking but before the first orgasm was even over Rachel was pushing her into another one.

She pushed Rachel's head down without even realizing it and before she knew what she was doing she was humping her face. And Rachel… she continued to tongue fuck while rubbing circles on the girl's clit. Quinn screamed Rachel's name as she brought her to a third and incredibly intense orgasm; that had her fingers digging into Rachel's head, her toes curling, and her knees trapping Rachel's head in place.

Once Quinn had calmed down a bit and her body and turned from an intense ball of muscle to a limp puddle of noodle limbs; Rachel backed away. She gently rubbed her head where Quinn had pulled her hair and wiped her mouth.

Quinn was lying there; limp and motionless except for the occasional jump of her hips and Rachel collapsed to the bed next to her. Both girls were still trying to catch their breath.

After several moments it was Quinn that spoke.

"My turn," it was two words. Two words that Rachel had heard plenty of times before but when said like that… and said by Quinn; as she was looking at her the way she was currently looking at her.

They became Rachel's two favorite words.

Quinn turned on her side and leant her head against one hand while her eyes peered down at Rachel's exquisite body.

_God she was gorgeous_.

She wasn't naked; as Rachel had only removed her shirt and bra but was still wearing her mini skirt, her panties, and her knee socks.

Quinn got turned on just thinking about the knee socks… those she would definitely be keeping on. In fact, she wouldn't mind burying her face between those legs with the skirt still on as well. Much like the first time she went down on Rachel in the school bathroom.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel's voice brought Quinn back from memory lane and she took one last glance at those legs before looking back up and into her eyes.

"I-I was thinking that I want your legs wrapped around my head," she said bluntly and a moan fell out of Rachel's mouth.

"Well that is a good thought."

"I was also thinking that I'd like it if you kept the socks and skirt on while I do it," Rachel grinned evilly at her.

"Whatever you want baby," she replied as she began hiking her skirt up, and her panties down. "I just… I-I need you," she practically purred and Quinn was on her within a second.

She knelt in between Rachel's open legs and took over the panty removal process. Once the panties were gone- thrown in the heap with the rest of their clothes-Quinn pulled one of Rachel's sock covered legs up and leant forward while still maintaining eye contact with the girl below her. With her lips pressed against Rachel's calf she began leaving kisses all the way up that magnificent leg. Once she was close to where they both wanted her to be she settled down on the bed in between those legs and ducked her head under the edge of the skirt. Rachel reached for it to try and pull it higher but Quinn stopped her.

"Don't," she husked and she saw Rachel's eyes darken with desire. "I love the thought of my head being under your skirt Rachel Berry," with that Rachel smiled.

"Well then… be my guest," Rachel winked and placed her hands by her sides knowing that they wouldn't be there for very long; and she was right because a few moments later she felt Quinn's tongue slide through her slit and her right hand was immediately on the bump under her skirt. She urged Quinn on.

Not that Quinn needed any urging.

Quinn had been looking at Rachel's hot, wet, sexy core and she needed to taste her.

So she did just that.

And as soon as she began licking she felt Rachel's hand on her head; holding her in place.

Like she was going anywhere.

However, she was teasing.

"M-More Quinn… please."

Teasing Rachel had always been fun for Quinn.

But pleasing Rachel was even better.

She moved from her center and began flicking her hard clit with her tongue.

_Okay… maybe she wanted to tease her a little bit more_.

"Baby," Rachel whined. "I-I need… I need," she trailed off. Quinn wanted to ask her what she needed but there was no way she was going to use her mouth for anything other than eating Rachel at this moment… so she gave her what she needed. She wrapped her lips around that stiff, swollen clit, and sucked on it.

"Oh… oh… fuck me," Rachel begged and if Quinn wasn't already planning to do just that she would've definitely listened. She moved her hand off of Rachel's writhing hips and pressed two fingers into that glorious wetness.

"Oh yes Qui-" and before she could even get the words out Quinn had pushed those fingers deep inside and began fucking her agonizingly slow. "M-More," she begged again and Quinn began moving her fingers faster and faster… harder and harder… deeper and deeper; while Rachel could do nothing but lie there and take it.

And enjoy every second of it.

She moaned and screamed… and bucked her hips but Quinn never let up on her furiously pumping fingers and her intense sucking of Rachel's clit.

"Oh fuck… so… c-c-close," she stammered and her other hand landed on Quinn's head as well. She used both hands to hang on to Quinn as she was essentially fucking her face and riding her fingers.

Quinn could tell she was about to come so she pulled out, and pushed back in with three fingers; filling Rachel fully, and sending her over the edge.

Stars exploded behind Rachel's eyes as Quinn stopped pumping but kept her fingers inside. She began shaking uncontrollably as her first orgasm hit. Once she began to calm down a little bit, Quinn pulled out again and again pushed back in with only two fingers this time. She began to fuck her furiously once more which pushed Rachel into orgasm number two; when she gently bit down on Rachel's clit the girl screamed as the second one hit her.

"Oh yes baby, you're so fucking hot!" She screamed before the moaning and shaking took over again. Quinn slowed down her thrusts and started to gently lick her as she eased her down from her intense high.

Once calm, Quinn pulled her fingers out and then removed her head out from under Rachel's skirt. She licked her lips before letting her sweat covered head drop against Rachel's thigh.

Once again both girls took a few moments to catch their breath.

This time it was Rachel that spoke first.

"We should um…" she trailed off because she was still a bit light headed and needed to get her thoughts together.

"Huh?"

"W-We should make bets more… often," Rachel said between shallow breaths.

"Well it's not over yet," Quinn responded with a giggle. Rachel waited for her to continue as she watched Quinn get up on her hands and knees, and crawl to the top of her bed before she collapsed again. Rachel shakily followed suit and fell against Quinn's side.

Where she belonged.

"We still have one more prank," Quinn finally finished her thought.

"On Finn," Rachel continued with a wicked grin, and Quinn couldn't help but enjoy Rachel's sometimes evil mind.

"It's going to be so much fun."

"And afterward we can come back here and make love," Rachel was looking up at her through her eyelids and Quinn melted.

"Don't you want romance?"

"Sure."

"So I'll take you out on a date," Quinn continued.

"Sure," she repeated in agreement. "And then we'll fuck," and Quinn gasped exaggeratedly.

"Dirty mind, Rachel Berry."

"You love it."

I do… and I love you."

"Aw, I love you right back," Rachel swooned. She cuddled closer to her amazing girlfriend and then whispered. "Nap time now?"

"Mm hmm," Quinn agreed sleepily. And they both fell asleep moments later.

* * *

It was Friday, and since they didn't have morning glee rehearsal on Friday they had to wait until the end of the day to prank Finn.

Brittany and Santana caught up with them just as they left Rachel's locker.

"So since Quinn's last prank fell apart, it looks like Rachel won," Brittany said.

"I know," Rachel beamed.

"No need to gloat Berry," Quinn said with mock anger.

"No need to be a sore loser Fabray," and they both laughed.

"Well I gotta say it was fun," Santana admitted. "And I think your ridiculous plan worked; everyone does seem less stressed out and the tension has lifted."

"But of course Mr. Schue will ruin it again," Brittany added and Rachel growled.

"True, but there is one thing I feel like you guys didn't capitalize on," Santana brought up.

"What's that?" Quinn looked over at her as she asked.

"That you guys chose not to prank Finn, that shit would've been funny."

"Just wait," Quinn teased in her head bitch tone.

"But the game is over, the shrimp won."

"I know."

"But this is for fun," Quinn and Rachel said within seconds from each other. And Rachel added. "And this is a collaboration."

"Sweet," Santana's own head bitch tone was prevalent. "I can't wait."

/

All of the glee club kids were in the choir room and Mr. Schuester was late- as always. Rachel looked at Quinn and was met with a nod.

Now was the time.

They both got up; Quinn took the seat next to Finn, while Rachel took the seat on his other side. They both fought smiles over how nervous he suddenly looked.

"Hey Finn," Quinn said sweetly.

"Um… Hi."

"Finn, we're in trouble… and we need your help," Rachel told him.

"Okay Rach," he flashed his crooked smile. "How can I help?"

"Well… it looks like…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Quinn has gotten pregnant again," and they heard Santana's muffled laughter and knew she was within earshot; luckily Finn didn't hear her.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed with wide eyes as he looked back and forth between the girls; his eyes finally landing on Quinn. "Um… h-how?"

"It was in the hot tub again?" Quinn told him while fighting the urge to laugh; like she knew Santana was currently doing.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Quinn… but um," he trailed off and there was a bit of a pause before he continued. "I-Is it… I mean could it be m-mine… again?" And this time Santana snapped.

"Seriously Moobs?" She shouted and Finn looked over at her. Rachel looked at Quinn and neither girl could hold back the laughter anymore. "You. Weren't even. There!"

"Yeah but um-"

"No Finn," Rachel cut him off after forcing herself to stop laughing. "I-It's mine."

"Oh wow Rachel… congratulations," and then it seemed as though he was trying to figure something out. A moment later he spoke. "I didn't think girls could get someone pregnant."

"They can't!" Santana yelled. "Look I'm sorry Rach… but seriously Hudson, you're a fool."

"B-But-"

"No but… this school seriously needs some help with sex education."

"My thoughts exactly," Holly Holiday's voice sounded and they all looked up as she walked in followed closely by Mr. Schuester.

"Finn, is it true that you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?"

"Yeah… but so did Rachel."

"Huh?" Miss Holiday stared at him pretty much the same way everyone else was; and then she looked at Mr. Schuester. "Do you see what I mean? And his answer was a defeated nod.

By now Rachel and Quinn were laughing again and Finn still looked confused.

"What's funny?"

"Finn it was a joke."

"We were pranking you," Rachel and Quinn said respectively.

"Ohhhh," he grinned and then chuckled. "Good one you guys," he said happily and Santana scoffed.

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Santana language," Mr. Schuester reprimanded her.

"Okay class," Miss Holiday cut in. "Today we're going to talk about sex… it's just like kissing only wetter."

"Yeah it is," Artie spoke.

"Oh like you know, legs," Santana said with a laugh. Rachel and Quinn moved closer together as Miss Holiday began explaining sex.

"That was fun," Quinn whispered.

"Yeah and I'm glad Miss Holiday is here… maybe she'll help Mr. Schuester chill the hell out."

"How?"

"With sex of course," Rachel winked and Quinn curled her lip.

"That's disgusting Rachel," and Rachel giggled.

And then Miss Holiday was singing… and then they were all dancing and having a good time in glee club for the first time in weeks.

Rachel was right.

The bet and the pranks were fun; and they certainly broke a lot of the tension Mr. Schue was causing.

Plus the sex was fun too.

/

After class, Rachel and Quinn were walking out to the parking lot and Rachel curled her arm around Quinn's.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn played coy.

"Now that the bet is over I mean."

"Oh… well I figured since you were the winner I'd take you out on a romantic date to celebrate your victory."

"Don't be silly Quinn, we're both winners."

"Yeah we are."

"But you can still buy me dinner."

"Yes dear," Quinn agreed before opening the passenger side door for her girl. And- of course- Rachel swooned.

Even though they were both fierce competitors; it didn't matter who won and who lost because she was right… they were both winners because they have love.

And love always wins.

END.

/

_"Life is a series of pulls back and forth... A tension of opposites, like a pull on a rubber band. Most of us live somewhere in the middle. _

_A wrestling match...Which side wins? Love wins. Love always wins." _

_-Mitch Albom; Tuesdays with Morrie_


End file.
